Chapter 300
Where the Dragon's Soul Rests is the 300th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Summary With the 4th day of Grand Magic Games reaching night, Jellal meets up with his fellow Crime Sorcière members, Meredy and Ultear. He begins to discuss with them the Eiclipse Project and Ryuuosai, telling them that they are unable to change the events of the upcoming future. Back at Crocus, the public see the updated scoreboard. The crowd were full of mixed reactions to these scores, with each civilian wanting the respected team to grab victory on the final day. Meanwhile at the current lodgings for Sabertooth, Crocus Gardens, Sting and Rogue and the rest of the guild stand in front of their master after the Twin Dragon Slayers defeat at the hands of Natsu. Jiemma questions them on their loss that day, to which Rogue replies telling his master that he has no excuse for loosing and that it was just a matter of Natsu being stronger than them. Jiemma then stands up towering over the too Dragon Slayers and enraged over how this defeat had disgraced the name of his guild and sends Sting and Rogue hurtling backwards with sheer force. Lector and Frosch watch in shock as the partners hit the floor. Jiemma still seeing Sting and Rogue unfit for his guild begins beating them and then demands that they remove their Guild Mark. Suddenly Lector stands up to Jiemma, quivering in sweat and fear. He tries to convince his master to stop telling him that they tried their best and believed after this defeat Sting and Rogue could become stronger. Jiemma then asks who the Exceed was and Lector tells him the he was part of the guild too. Even with Lector's attempt to calm his master down, seeing the Guild Mark on Lectors just causes Jiemma to become more enraged. Jiemma then attacks Lector seeing that having an animal with the mark of Sabertooth was a disgrace to his guild and with the use of his magic Lector was no more. The guild watches in shock as Lector vanishes away, with sting crying out for his Exceed partner. With not even a trace of Lector left, Frosch begins to cry, worry about Lector and if he/she was next. Rogue quickly goes to cover his Exceed, while Sting lies on the floor in tears for his lost friend. Jiemma comments on what a disgrace it was to see the Exceed with the mark of his guild and this sends Sting into despair. Screaming out over Lector, he questions his master actions, asking him how he could do such a thing to his friend. Jiemma tells him it was just an animal so nothing was lost but in a fit of rage and sadness Sting rushes towards his master landing a devastating blow, sending white light straight through his chest. The guild watches as Jiemma falls to the floor, spitting out blood, after Sting's ferocious attack. Yet among the chaos that occurred that night, Minerva stands there pleased with a simile of satisfaction. In the underground beneath the arena, after gather the other two Dragon Slayers of his guild and their Exceed partners, Gajeel heads down to show them what he discovered early that day. Gray and Lucy decide to tag along out curiously. The group then reach the Dragons' Graveyard, shocked by the amount of dragon skeletons littered everywhere. Everyone begins asking questions about the area yet only thing for certain was that these dragons were from ancient times. Wendy then remembers one of her spells taught to her by Porlyusica, Milky Way. She tells how she thought it may have been an attack but she then believes that its may be a way of communicating with souls of Dragons long gone thinking that by using this they can figure out what happened to these dragons and maybe there own. On the streets of Crocus the hooded woman is sitting on a stone bench. She takes out a pen, opens it with her mouth and begins to write something down on her note pad. Suddenly an officer appears telling her to leave seeing that she was trespassing on this area. The woman leaves leaving her not pad behind her. The officer picks it up, commenting of how shabby the hand writing was, and reads what was written down. As the hooded woman heads down the streets the officer is left wondering the meaning behind the Ryuuousai, Project Eclipse and 7th of July. Characters In Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Sting Eucliffe vs. Jiemma (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities Used Magic used *Jiemma's Unnamed Magic *White Dragon Slayer Magic Spells used *White Dragon's Punch Abilities used None. Items used None. Navigation